


keepsake

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Do you want this back?”





	keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 3: Safety

“Do you want this back?”

Yuri carefully watches Estelle’s face as he extends his hand out towards her, the flower charm resting in his open palm. For a while, she only stares down at it, and though she clearly recognizes her own mother’s memento, her brow furls with confusion. She blinks a few times before finally, she glances up at him with an expression he’s not sure how to read.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“You’re having bad dreams, right?” It’s not really a question, in that he doesn’t need Estelle to answer. She’s strong, and she’s able to keep herself together during the day, but Yuri is a light sleeper and he knows how the equation changes at night. He’s seen her trembling body, he’s heard her sleep-laced whimpers of _no more, stop it, please stop_ —and he knows it’s all because of Alexei.

Yuri didn’t want to wake her then, but he’s known for a few days now that he needs to talk to her about it. Only now, with Judy and Rita busy cooking dinner and Karol and Raven making camp, has Yuri found an opportunity to pull her aside and properly do so.

Estelle goes silent, her gaze dropping back down to his outstretched hand. Yuri bites his lip before continuing, “I just thought…I dunno, maybe it’d make you feel better if you kept it on you. Maybe you’d feel more safe.”

During their fight on the Sword Stair, he showed her this, and it actually managed to snap her out of Alexei’s control, if only briefly. In that sense, the memento is a powerful source of solace, and right now, Estelle should do whatever she has to to feel better.

Yuri waits patiently, tense silence filling the space between them, until finally, Estelle speaks.

“Do you remember what I said when I gave that to you?”

Yuri nods. “You said it made you feel less lonely.”

“And that I didn’t need it anymore, because of you.” Estelle lifts her head to meet his eyes. “That hasn’t changed. You, and everyone else—you all saved me. You’re all here with me. So…no. I don’t need to fall back on my mother. I don’t want to.”

Yuri swallows, maintaining eye contact. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Estelle’s eyes are unwavering, shimmering like steel. “I don’t want to go back to being the person I was when I had to carry that around.”

Not wanting to go back to how it was before. Now that’s a feeling Yuri understands all too well.

“Okay then,” Yuri finally agrees, closing his fingers around the charm and bringing his hand to his chest. “But I’m still keeping it close. And if the time ever comes that you do think you need it again, come to me straight away. You got that?”

The corners of Estelle’s lips curl up just slightly. “I understand.”

“Good.”

Satisfied for now, Yuri exhales a sigh, glancing down at the fabric flower. He thumbs one of the petals, pink like Estelle’s hair, and as he stares at the green leaves, he can’t help but think they match her eyes. This little trinket may remind Estelle of her mother, but as Yuri gazes upon it, all he can think of is Estelle.

“I’ll take good care of it,” Yuri murmurs, pocketing it once again. “I promise.”

Estelle smiles, full and bright.

“I don’t doubt.”


End file.
